


Mind If I Walk You To Your Next Class?

by MissieFishie



Series: Requested Minifics (based off of pictures) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissieFishie/pseuds/MissieFishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel Novak is the new kid at Folsom High School, and Dean decides to show the trench-coat wearing angel the ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind If I Walk You To Your Next Class?

"Class, we have a new student, please welcome Castiel Novak."

Dean didn't even look up as the rest of the class welcomed the new kid. It was the middle of the school year and Dean was more than ready for summer.

"Castiel, why don't you take the seat over there next to Dean." The teacher said, pointing the new-bee in the right direction. Dean glanced up when he heard Castiel mumble a tentative hello.

He couldn't help but stare at the angelic face in front of him. Castiel had big bright blue eyes and dark brown sex hair, his cheeks were rosy and he quickly looked down at his hands, nervously chewing on his lower lip. Dean allowed his eyes to travel down Castiel's frame. He was wearing a white button up shirt and his blue tie was on backwards, he wore a suit jacket and suit pants, and his tan trench-coat was a size too big. Castiel shifted awkwardly and Dean realized that there was a hand stretched out towards him.

 _What a weirdo,_  he thought fondly as he reached out and shook the offered hand. Castiel have him a small nod before sitting down.

The rest of the class consisted of Dean staring at the back of Castiel's head, willing him to turn around so that he could see those bright blue eyes again. He noticed that Castiel remained rigid the entire lesson and it was painfully obvious that he was very uncomfortable.

Dean could definitely relate, he had been the new kid often enough to know that unless you found someone quick, high school was hell. It was then that Dean decided to take Castiel under his metaphorical wing and show him the ropes of Folsom High.

As soon as the bell rang, Castiel shot up from his desk and raced towards the door.

"Shit," Dean muttered, unceremoniously cramming his books into his bag. "Cas! Wait up!" He called after the trench coat wearing brunette. He let out a relieved sigh when Castiel froze and turned around slowly.

"Hey," Dean said, catching up with Cas, "mind if I walk you to your next class?"

"Uhm sure," Castiel replied, handing Dean his schedule.

Dean looked it over and smiled, "looks like we have almost every class together Cas!"

He looked at Castiel and was confused at the surprised look on Cas' face. "Something wrong?" He asked, searching those blue eyes for a hint.

"Y-you called me 'Cas'..."

"Oh," Dean chuckled, "yeah I guess I did, is that okay?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Castiel thought for a moment and then gave a small smile, "yes," he said, "I like it. No one has ever given me a nickname before."

Dean smiled back at him and threw an arm around his shoulder, "well then Cas, guess that means I'm your first!"

Cas blushed but mimicked Dean's motion and slung his arm awkwardly around Dean's shoulders, his smile widening slightly.

"C'mon," Dean laughed, "we don't want to be late for Mr. Azazel's class, he might just burn down the school!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been edited. Please let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
